A Thousand Years
by Soldier of Passion
Summary: And Tabitha will love him for a thousand years. Until she meets him again, one day. Her Gondorian. Her Boromir. Boromir/OC (girl falls into Middle Earth)
1. Chapter I

**Beginning of a Boromir/OC story I have wanted to do for a while. Might include Eomer/OC or Legolas/OC in it as well. **

**Read and review! And most of all enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter I**

In the middle of a clearing, a young woman lay peacefully under the layers of forest, unknowing of what was going on around her.

The girl started, her body ached and she groaned, not ready to open her eyes to the light of day just yet. She couldn't remember what she did last night, but considering she spent it with her practically alcoholic best friend it couldn't have been good. It was then that she heard the chirping of birds around her that she knew something wasn't right.

She dared to open her eyes, unfortunately finding that she was not in her comfy large bed at her home in Boston, but in the middle of a forest. She frowned, how could I have gotten here? There isn't a forest like this around for miles where I'm from.

She attempted to lift herself from the ground but flopped back down, too weak and tired to get up. The girl hissed at the pain and looked around her. However she got here, she was alone. She briefly wondered what happened to her friend before pushing it aside; her friend couldn't be in any worse a situation than she is.

She finally managed to push myself off the ground and searched her jeans for her cellphone. Gone. Drat. No backpack or purse either. She took the elastic from her wrist and pulled her long black hair back in a low pony tail, brushing away the side bangs. She searched the sky for any signs of airplanes or smoke but came up empty. Time to search for civilization.

"Oh Tabitha," she wondered out loud, "what did you get yourself into this time…"

After was seemed like hours of guideless walking and searching the forest for any signs of human life, she finally had found a riverbank. Tabitha shrieked happily, running up to the running water and cupping some water with her hands. She had never been so thirsty in her life.

She had been splashing my face with water when her ears perked up at the sound of men yelling and horse hooves clomping caught my attention. Smiling, she walked towards the unfamiliar sound; sure, it sounded like a different language, but it didn't matter. After half a day of being alone she was craving human contact.

It was then that the hoard of men rushed into her clearing and she screamed; they were not men at all. She attempted to run the other way when she felt a firm grasp against the back of her collar and she looked up at the malicious yellow eyes of some foreign creature. She yelled again, demanding that he let her go and it laughed, saying something once more in that ugly language of theirs. It pushed her against a nearby tree, looking her up and down. The creature said something to its equally foul companions and they laughed.

From what she could gather, the creature that held her captive was the leader, as it proceeded to bark what she assumed was orders at the rest of the hoard and they began to make camp. After fifteen minutes of her trying to escape, her arms flailing about and her legs attempting but each time failing to knee his calve, he threw her in a nearby tent and walked away.

Tabitha growled, looking back at her arms which were currently held together by a string of dirty rope. She could run, but she figured they'd catch her in no time. She wondered what on earth they were, and where she was. They spoke a language she had never heard of in her entire life and she never felt so confused. She was tired, dirty and just wanted to go home.

Later that night, Tabitha woke to find that she had eventually fallen asleep due to exhaustion. She rolled over to her side and gasped, managing to stifle a scream in time as she saw the sleeping form of the creature that captured her lying not too far away from her. She searched the tent; a small dagger was lying not too far from where she was. If she could scoot quietly over there and manage to cut the rope—

So she started scooting, pushing herself onto her butt and moving her legs across the dirty ground as she got closer and closer to the dagger. She was almost there, a few inches away. She could do this, Tabitha thought excitedly, she could escape!

She looked back quickly at the still sleeping creature and almost cried in glee, and bent to pick the knife up with her mouth. It took a little bit; movies make it seem so much easier than it actually is. Eventually she managed to pick it up and slowly slid her hands upwards in back of her, and transported the dagger from her mouth to her right hand.

It was working, she thought excitedly, as she felt the rope get looser and looser around her wrists. Finally, with a snap, it broke and she looked at her freed wrists in amazement. She smiled, feeling accomplished and raised herself off the ground slowly, careful to not wake the sleeping monster.

Tabitha peeked out of the tent opening. Nobody in sight, all of the creatures had retired to their tents. Perfect! Adrenaline started pumping through her blood and she made a dash for it, running as fast as she could from the camp of monstrous creatures. She laughed out loud, not caring as the twigs snapped and leaves cracked as she ran on top of them. She was about half a mile away, there was no way they could catch her now.

She closed her eyes in a brief moment of happiness when she heard the snapping of twigs and felt a large body tackle her to the ground. She screamed when she saw it was one of the smaller creatures and it raised a sword to her neck. Tabitha couldn't believe it, she was so close…

The dreaded sound of hooves filled her ears and she looked up to see the leader of the creatures staring down at her, grinning wildly. He barked something at her, and she frowned, confused, as the other monsters were divided at looking both amused and disgusted with their captain. The one of top of her let her go, and her arm was carelessly grasped by the leader and she was lifted onto his horse once more with her arms tied back. She sighed, so close…

* * *

A week. She had been here, in this godforsaken place with these godforsaken creatures for a week now. Since her little escapade, the leader decided to pin her to a tree, her arms and legs tied with a rope with her back against the tree. Tabitha would hang there all day, with the exceptions of when she was fed, very little, usually moldy bread and the meat of an unidentified animal, when she was allowed to pee and when the leader would bring her to his tent and have her do chores for him. He would have her polish his sword or lay out his maps, all of which were completely foreign to her and frightened her more. And he would stare and watch her, the whole time.

She was currently polished one of his swords when she heard the monsters outside yelling and roaring in anger and the leader left her alone, rushing to see what was going on. She could faintly hear the clattering of swords and her heart leapt, and she creeped out of the tent flap to see what was happening.

Many of the creatures' bodies laid scattered on the ground, and she looked in time to see a large man sever the body of one of the strongest creatures. Quickly, she grabbed the sword that she was polishing and ran out of the tent into the uproar. The creatures had no time to notice her before she swung at one of the smaller one's heads, and watched it roll off to the side and the body hit the ground.

She felt weird; she never killed before. However, Tabitha had no time to mourn to loss of her innocence before another creature noticed her and she clumsily held the sword up, deflecting it. Finally the man noticed her and slashed at the offending monster, and pulled her smaller form behind him, shielding her. Tabitha sighed happily, gladly letting him take care of the beasts. It was nice to feel protected.

He had killed one of the larger ones before she noticed the creatures started to leave, grabbing their horses and leaving the scene. The man seemed like he wanted to follow them and finish it but thought again, and looked at the girl who was huddled behind him.

Tabitha studied the man. He appeared to be in his thirties perhaps, with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. He was dirty, she noticed, and smelt terrible. She idly wondered when he last took a shower before realizing how awful she must look to him.

Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor, looked down at the girl in front of him, who was staring back with her big brown eyes in shock and awe. He had been surprised when he found her slashing orcs beside him, and wondered how long she had been in their company.

Not too long, he mused. Her clothing, which was the strangest and most inappropriate garb that he had ever laid eyes on, was not tattered too bad, just dirty. The girl's long black hair was a bit greasy, but that was to be expected, as only the rich had the benefits of soaps and washing products.

"What is your name?" he barked at the girl, who just jumped, confused. Her dark eyebrows turned to frown and she shook her head and replied back in a foreign language he had never heard before.

Boromir sighed, looking around and realizing that there wasn't any civilization for near twenty miles. What could have brought the woman out here, he wondered, was her village attacked by the Uruk-hai? Was she a prisoner?

Unfortunately it had become increasing clear that he would not be getting any of his answers, as any question he directed at her was met with confusion and more nonsense babble. He couldn't just leave her here, he argued, there were sure to be more orcs about and it was against his better nature to leave a helpless woman behind.

Not to helpless, he thought, I saw her slay a few orcs before I protected her.

Boromir stared at the woman once more. Even with the death of an orc or so the girl seemed harmless. She was uneducated, he thought to himself, if she could not even speak Westron. And he had no time to stop at every village and town to see if her family was there, he had to make pace to Rivendell.

He walked over to his horse and straddled it, holding out his hand to the girl beneath him. She grasped it warily and he brought her up, feeling her arms snake hestitantly around his waist. Boromir sighed, "Well, my lady, it looks as if I have no other choice then to bring you to Rivendell," he told her, but she remained confused. He laughed, "Hopefully their elvish king will know what to make of you. Faramir tells me he is wise."

And they rode off.

* * *

**I smell the fairytale of a lifetime.  
**

**Love and Kisses- Soldier of Passion **


	2. Chapter II

**Hey Readers!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this story, I hope you all liked it so far. I even got a review! (yay :D) Anyways, this is sort of a filler chapter. I just realized that I am going to be busy in the next couple of days, so I figured I would get in some stuff for you readers to keep you entertained. I will try and update again as soon as possible (I know...I don't have the greatest track record. One story 19 chapters in and on hiatus and another 3 chapters in and haven't touched in months...Although I did finish one long fanfiction! That has to account for something, right? Even if it did take me a few years...)**

**ANYWAYS Here is the chapter. I hope you all enjoy. **

Westron = normal writing  
**English = bolded print**

* * *

**Chapter II**

Tabitha almost missed the company of the orcs. It had not been too long before she realized exactly what kind of man saved her life. And she was not too keen on her hero.

It had been four days now, and they had not been able to communicate very well. He was impatient, she noted, and arrogant. The man, that after about a half hour of figuring out what he was trying to tell her, was named Boromir. And that's about all she knew.

Tabitha jumped as he came out of the woods, ending her musing and dropping the carcass of what looked like some wild deer. She wrinkled her nose and she noticed him roll his eyes, as he started to set up the firewood. She felt a little bad, she wanted to help him but he was very persistent on not needing her help. When she had tried to start a fire the other night he had yelled at her and did it himself. Men, she thought, and rolled her eyes.

She couldn't complain though. It was better than being by herself in the woods. She knew that she wouldn't have been able to survive without him; she had no idea how to kill animals and cook them.

The only thing he let her do was polish his swords and armor, which she was currently working on at the moment. She watched as he began skinning the animal and relished in the soft glow of the fire that he just started.

Boromir looked at the girl polishing the sword, "Is that all you are good at?" he said out loud, knowing full well she couldn't understand him and smirked to himself.

Tabitha smiled, polishing the sword, "**I don't mind polishing, but you know I could do a lot more around here if you weren't such an arrogant child."** She then laughed, which caused him to look up at her confused, wondering what was causing her to giggle so.

He continued skinning the beast, "Perhaps you are not so wild as I thought. You're refusal to do any work besides that would make any princess look hardy."

She eyed the deer, **"You better cook that animal enough. Last night I couldn't finish the rabbit because it was practically bleeding in my hands."**

Boromir smiled, "Plus you are as spoiled as one. You barely ate any of the rabbit I made last night, and it was perfectly fine."

The deer started cooking and she inhaled the smell of the fresh meat heating in the flames. When it was finally ready he handed her good portion and dug in to his own meal, viciously biting the meat of the leg of the animal. Tabitha cringed; apparently she was no longer worth his being a gentleman in front of her. They ate their dinner quietly, knowing it was practically impossible for them to communicate with each other.

The was one last bit of deer left and Boromir looked at it awkwardly, then glanced up at the girl he learned was named Tabitha, "Do you want the last bit, my lady?" he asked, attempting to be somewhat courteous. Although he learned in the past four days that there was really no need to be a gentleman in front of the girl, she attempted to take her shirt off right in front of him on a really hot night two days ago, he couldn't bring himself to treat her any less.

The girl shook her head and he frowned. "No? Are you sure my lady?" he asked.

Tabitha shook her head again, **"No thank you,"** she said, smiling, **"If you saw my sister you would understand why…"**

Boromir shrugged and started digging in, "That's alright, more for me," he said to himself. Tabitha laughed.

**"Don't eat too much though, you are getting chubbier every day,"** she commented.

Boromir finished the last bite, "It's a good thing that the men in my lineage do not have a habit of gaining weight." She smiled and went back to her polishing.

* * *

Tabitha sighed, digging her head into the comfortable object that she was currently leaning against. Her head was mess and she had just woken up from a long nap. Suddenly she felt the shifting of weight underneath her and opened her eyes, finding that she was on the horse and was leaning against Boromir's back. She blushed, fixing her black hair and sat up straight, being careful to not fall off the horse.

"You're awake," Boromir commented, not bothering to look back at the annoying girl.

Tabitha frowned, **"When did we leave camp?"**

Boromir continued riding, "We need to make haste so I picked you up while you were napping. It is another days' travel to Rivendell."

Rivendell, she thought. The man had been saying that word a lot lately. She thought it was the city that they were traveling to but she couldn't be so sure.

**"This journey is taking too long,"** Tabitha complained out loud, wishing that her complaints and mean comments could be understood by the man. The man sighed to himself, breathing in the fresh air and taking in the surroundings.

"We are making good progress," Boromir noted, "Even with you here to slow me down."

**"I just want to go home!"** she whined, and Boromir took notice of her agitation. He slowed down the horse, looking down at the woman in worry.

"Are you alright, Lady Tabitha?" he asked kindly. Of course she couldn't reply, and she just complained in that silly language of hers once more. He wondered where she had gotten those boots; they looked expensive and had the fur of an animal on them. The girl was obstinate enough to wear a pair of bright blue trousers, and her black top left little to the imagination, her ample cleavage practically spilling out.

She noticed him staring and frowned, barking at him in that language again and he turned away. Tabitha blushed, crossing her arms and looking away. The man was not only an arrogant jerk but a pervert as well it seemed.

She searched the sky; she had wondered where she was, and how her family was doing. It occurred to her that she was no longer in Boston. Heck, she wasn't even in the United States, or the same time period. From what she saw, this definitely looked like medieval Europe, although she was no scholar in history so she couldn't be sure. Did she time travel? How did that happen? She couldn't even remember her last moments before she ended up here. She missed her mom, her entire family. She had nothing now; nothing but this man, who she couldn't even talk with.

**"I miss my family,"** she said, not caring that Boromir couldn't understand her. She just needed to talk to somebody. Boromir picked up to the sadness in the girl's voice. **"My mother, my father, my brothers, my sister, all of them. I miss my nephew Donovan most of all, he is only ten months old. I don't want to miss him growing up…"** She grew silent, fearing that she would never see them again.

Boromir noted her silence, "I do not know what is bothering you, my lady. But I'll let you in on a secret. I miss my brother, Faramir," Tabitha looked up; she had heard him say that name before, "He should have taken this journey to Rivendell, not myself, but my father insisted. He does not care for Faramir the way he should." He laughed suddenly, "I wonder how he would have dealt with you. Of course I am told he has more patience with women, a trait of course I do not understand how one could possess. Especially with you, my lady, you are exhausting."

Tabitha was unsure how to respond so she smiled, relishing in the fact that at least her companion was thinking happy thoughts. All she could hope for was that wherever this place Boromir was taking her, there would be someone there who could help her find her way home.

* * *

**Love and Kisses -Soldier of Passion**


	3. Chapter III

**Hey Readers!**

**Don't get too excited. This chapter really isn't that good lol I just wanted to put something out there because I haven't updated in...forever. So here is just a chapter for now before I actually decide to write something of substance (which unfortunately may be a while because I want to start a Dark Knight fanfic).**

**Also, comments that she isn't learning Westron fast enough. I'm sort of trying to make this be realistic. I've taken three years of Spanish, and I still don't know how to say anything. Just thinking that she isn't going to be picking up A TON of words right away. Maybe a few, but she's dealing with the shock of being away from home and crap, don't think she's going to focus on learning some language lol.**

**OH, and there is one more thing. I am on this website named Fiver. For $5, I will update any of my fanfics when you order a gig within a matter of 4 days (instead of the months it usually takes) and you will get to see the finished product before anyone else does, and get to make suggestions and comments before I post it (I'll even do a revision based on your feedback!) **

**Well...at least the ending is sort of cute. Enjoy and review :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It took them longer than expected, but eventually the Gondorian commander and the lost girl made their way to the elven city of Rivendell. Tabitha was shocked at the beauty of the city, the enchanting lights and unearthly glow, the crystal like glitter in the waterfall. The men who greeted them at the gates were breathtaking as well; she had never seen such beautiful men before and she suddenly felt nervous at what she looked like. Sure, the large brute she wandered with probably would not care for the state of her appearance, but she felt so plain with these people.

After Boromir got into a fight with the guards about the peculiar female that accompanied him, they apparently decided to deem her harmless, and a flock of beautiful women grabbed her and lead her to what she assumed was her room. Without giving her time to argue, they stripped Tabitha of her clothes and dumped her in the nicest tub she that she had ever bathed in. They provided her with sweet smelling powders and soaps, leaving her alone to soak in peace. She grabbed the washcloth and started washing herself of the weeks of dirt that adorned her body.

"This is so disgusting," she said to herself, scrubbing caked mud off of her inner arm. "I'm staying in here for an entire day because this stuff will take forever to come off."

She heard a quiet knock at the door and jumped, splashing some of the soapy water onto the clean floor. She cursed, "Who is it?" she asked, knowing it was useless however. Nobody would understand her…except maybe Boromir, who had begun to understand what she was saying through her tone of voice.

She was surprised to find herself graced with the presence of who might possibly have been the most beautiful being on the face of the planet. Long, cascading ebony curls swirling against the length of her back, large blue eyes, perfect ivory skin. She was a goddess in the presence of a dirty and muddy little girl that couldn't even speak.

"Um…hello," Tabitha said awkwardly, and stopped scrubbing the dirt of her arm. The woman smiled kindly and sat down in front of her. She gestured to herself.

"Arwen," she said softly. Tabitha frowned, confused. The woman smiled once more, and pointed at the girl, "Tab…itha," then pointed back at herself, "Arwen".

Ah, that was the woman's name. She smiled and nodded her head, showing her that she understood. The woman, Arwen, seemed pleased, and brought from behind her back a long gown. She sat it on the chair, as well as a towel and left her to continue her bath in privacy. After Tabitha decided her body was finally clean enough and smelt alright in the presence of other people, she dried herself off and looked down at the dress that Arwen had left her. It was long, with white lace and a halter like top that sparkled with glistening crystals. She carefully put it on herself, admiring herself in the mirror. It looked too beautiful on her; she felt so simple in it.

Tabitha sighed, fixing her curls and applying some powder she found on the table. She looked around her new room, a large four poster bed, with ivory sheets and a silken canopy above it. It included a window overlooking the gardens, full of a rainbow of colored roses, daisies and flowers she had never witnessed before.

She left the room, beginning to wonder the long, seemingly endless halls of the castle. It must have been almost a half an hour before she finally came in contact with another human being. She was too busy walking and looking at the paintings on the wall that she bumped into a small man, who she accidently knocked over. She gasped, apologizing and holding out her hand. The curly haired man smiled and took it.

Then he started talking in that language. "am Pippin," the small man said. Ah, that must be his name. She pointed at herself and told him her name, which he seemed confused about. He tried to ask her something but she understood little. What was he saying? That word sounds familiar, but was that food or hunt? After a few minutes of realizing that she couldn't speak to him, he grabbed her arm and started dragging her down the hall, as she tried not to skip over the long dress.

Finally, she and Pippin made their way towards a giant hall, with hundreds of long tables where men and women were dining. Her stomach rumbled and Tabitha thanked the heavens, no more squirrel.

* * *

Pippin was confused. What at first appeared an elven woman, now he realized after her lack of grace and her overall clumsiness definitely ruled that out. And she couldn't speak Westron either, trying to get her to come to lunch with him took about fifteen minutes. Deciding the best way to tell her was to show her, he lead her down to the great hall to join him and the hobbits for lunch.

Merry beamed excitedly at the woman, looking at Pippin, "Who's this?" he asked. Frodo nudged his cousin, although he realized that the woman wasn't paying the hobbits any attention. She was too busy drooling over the site of the stuffed turkey breast.

"Don't be rude, Merry, ask her yourself," Frodo said. Pippin shook his head, but looked amusedly as the girl started stuffing her plate with everything on the table.

"Won't do any good, she doesn't speak Westron," he explained, eying her eat a pile of mashed potatoes in a matter of seconds, "I thought she was elvish but the language doesn't sound like that. Although…with her appetite perhaps she's our distant cousin…all that I got out of her is that her name is Tabitha."

The girl seemed suddenly aware that she was making a pig of herself and stopped at the sound of loud boots clanging in the hall. She looked up at the large, red headed man walking their way, and dropped a drumstick. She hastily grabbed a napkin and wiped all the crumbs off of her lips. The man seemed amused, and crossed his arms to stare pointedly down at the girl.

"You look good washed up," he commented, then grabbed a seat across from her. He pointedly ignored the smaller men to the left of him, "Although you become increasingly more vulgar the more turkey you stuff down those lips of those."

While she didn't understand exactly what Boromir was saying, she felt the hint of derision in his voice and glared, flipping her middle finger up at him. The hobbits looked, confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pippin asked, staring at the pointed finger and scowl in awe. Boromir shrugged.

"I am under the impression that it some sort of vulgar insult," he commented, "Trust me, this isn't the first time I've seen this before…"

Tabitha continued to glare, "**Just the sight of you is putting me in a foul mood. Your ugly face is making me lose my appetite. Quit ruining my day and go away,"** she said, flicking her wrist to show him to go away.

Boromir stared at the moody teenager, "Further, my lady, I have spoken with Lord Elrond, and for the time that you stay in Rivendell you shall have private tutoring to learn Westron."

Tabitha sighed, "**I don't know why you bother talking to me…maybe you should get me a tutor."**

She was beginning to think this place was not just back in time, but a completely different universe. Many different types of men gathered around the table, and she looked around confused. One of the men had long golden hair and was immensely beautiful, but when he turned his head she noticed that his ears were…pointed? She noticed that with several of the gorgeous men and women she seen walking around. Not to mention all the short people she's seen running around; not only the curly haired boys she ran into in the hall, but large, stout bearded men that carried axes and drank like sailors.

Tabitha attempted to ask Boromir this during lunch, pointing at the different men and cocking an eyebrow. Boromir looked at what she was pointed at and nodded, understanding. He pointed at one of the golden haired elves...Lord Glorfindel, was it, and said "Elves" then pointed at the dwarf, Gimli, he met earlier, "Dwarves."

She furrowed her eyebrows, and pointed at the curly haired hobbit next to her, "Dwarves?"

Boromir let out a large, hearty laugh, clutching his stomach. Tabitha glared more, crossing her arms. Pippin, who was grinning from ear to ear, spoke up, "No my lady, I'm a Hobbit."

"No same?" she managed to stutter.

Pippin grinned, "I'm afraid we're very different."

She sighed, clearly frustrated that she could barely understand what was going on around her. She just wanted to go home. She didn't even understand why she was really here, except that Boromir figured it would be better than scrounging around in the wild. After lunch, she bid farewell to the hobbits and was led by Boromir to a large room, with bookshelves that touched the ceilings and beautiful tapestries everywhere. An equally beautiful man with long black hair and a stern face sat at a desk, peering at a map of the world. He looked up in suprise and smiled kindly at the lost girl who couldn't speak.

Elrond looked at Boromir, "You've brought her," he stated, walking towards the girl, "She can't speak any Westron?"

Boromir shrugged, "Not much, my lord. She has picked up a few words here and there, but not enough to effectively communicate. She seems to have no knowledge of where she is at all, or of the land. Ignorance of the halflings is understandable, but she had not known of elves and dwarves before an hour ago. At first appearance she seemed like she would hail from Gondor, but she must come from a far away land if she is so ignorant of Westron."

Elrond remained silent, pondering the girl in front of him. Finally he spoke, "How did you find her?"

"She was a prisoner of a group of Uruk-hai I came across on my journey to Rivendell. She managed to kill a few orcs before cowering behind me so I could finish them off. She was dirty and half starved to death, frailer than she appears now. At first I decided I would bring her back to a nearby village, but when it became clearer of her ignorance and complete lack of Westron, I had decided that her fate would be better if I brought her to you. I wondered you might be able to figure out the mystery behind this woman."

Elrond gestured the woman to the map on the table, "Tabitha," he said, getting her attention, and pointed to the map, "Tell me, does any of this look familiar. Where do you hail from, young one?"

Tabitha looked at the map crazily. What the hell was this? It might have looked like part of a European country...maybe...but the names were illegible and she couldn't understand any of it. She shook her head and waved her hands, signaling that she didn't know any of it. They looked at each other, confused. Tabitha cried one of the only words she knew, "No!"

Elrond studied her, "She does not seem to know any of it. Either she is a very shelted young lady or she is from somewhere beyond this map."

Boromir frowned, "Beyond the map?"

"I would like to get the council of Gandalf the Gray before I make any more decisions regarding Tabitha," Elrond said slowly, watching the girl's reaction and making sure she didn't over panic and faint from shock, "But for now, let her settle in for the months that you stay. Let her have tutoring so she could at least tell us how she came to be here, and where she is hails from."

He ushered them away and Boromir sighed, leading the shocked girl down the hall. He gave her a quick look; she looked as if she might pass out. Deciding to try and calm her down, he lead her to the gardens, letting her breathe the fresh air and sweet smelling flowers of Rivendell. She gave him a small smile, reaching down and plucking an orange lily from the garden. She quickly braided it in her hair, beautifully contrasting against her raven curls. He smiled slightly, brushing a curl from her face.

"I can not imagine how confused and upset you might be right now, Lady Tabitha," he said softly, "Even if you are one of the most tiring women I know, not even you deserve this."

Tabitha smiled sadly, **"Even if you are the most vulgar and brute man I know, at least I'm not alone."**

She decided to remain embraced in his strong arms. Just for a bit.

* * *

**UGH, the mozzarella on that ending. LOL I'm tired and don't feel like writing very good tonight. So you're stuck with amateur writing. Anyways, thanks for reading again and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**-Soldier of Passion**


End file.
